1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of tube pneumatic conveyors. Specifically, the invention relates to an insert for a pneumatic tube conveyor capsule for holding test tubes. The insert has a frame coaxial with the pneumatic tube conveyor capsule, forms at least two trays, and includes an intermediate tray as a plug-in holder for the test tubes secured axially between the two trays, and a supporting column connecting the trays to the intermediate tray. The insert further has an axial plug-in connection for one of the two trays with an axial clamping device.
In order to enable test tubes in hospitals or laboratories to be conveyed by means of a pneumatic tube conveyor system, it is known to provide inserts for the pneumatic tube conveyor capsules which hold the test tubes. To this end, the inserts constitute a frame, which forms a supporting column, coaxial with the axis of the capsule, for disk-shaped trays that are arranged in pairs. The test tubes are retained axially parallel to the supporting column in between the pairs of trays. Since an intermediate tray having axial push-through apertures for the test tubes is likewise provided in each case on the supporting column, between these trays arranged in pairs, it must be possible for the uppermost of the two trays holding the test tubes between them to be removed in order to enable the test tubes to be inserted axially into the push-through apertures of the intermediate tray until they engage into corresponding seats in the lower tray. To this end, the supporting column forms an axial plug-in connection to the respectively removable tray, so that this tray can be removed, together with the associated part of the supporting column, for the insertion and withdrawal of the test tubes.
In order to secure the detachable plug-in connection there is provided a tensioning anchor, having a threaded section by means of which the individual sections of the supporting column can be clamped axially against each other. The tensioning anchor engages into the supporting column, which is hollow in structure.
The prior art system is subject to a number of shortcomings. Disadvantages of the prior art design include not only the cumbersome handling of the clamping device but also the fact that, because of the joint tensioning of the individual sections of the supporting column after the release of the clamping device, all the plug-in connections provided in the region of the supporting column may be released, which, when two or more axially superposed mountings for the test tubes to be conveyed, each consisting of a lower tray inseparably connected to the intermediate tray and a removable upper tray, may result in difficulties with the insertion and removal of the test tubes into and from such mountings.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an insert for a pneumatic tube conveyor capsule for holding test tubes of the above-described type, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which guarantees simple handling on insertion and withdrawal of the test tubes, without any risk that, when a plug-in connection is opened, another plug-in connection in the region of the supporting column divided by these plug-in connections is inadvertently released.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an insert for a pneumatic tube conveyor capsule having a longitudinal axis, comprising:
a frame defining a frame axis to be disposed coaxially in a pneumatic tube conveyor capsule, the frame including a first tray, a second tray, and an intermediate tray disposed between the first and second trays, the intermediate tray being a plug-in holder for test tubes to be secured axially between the first and second trays;
a supporting column connecting the first and second trays with the intermediate tray and having an axial plug-in connection for the second tray;
an axial clamping device for securing the axial plug-in, connection, the axial clamping device comprising two spring-loaded tongues disposed opposite one another relative to the frame axis, extending in a direction of the supporting column between the intermediate tray and the second tray. Each tongue is formed with a snap closure for engagement in a respective locking recess formed in the second tray or the intermediate tray.
In a preferred embodiment, the spring-loaded tongues are attached to the intermediate tray and the locking recesses are formed in the second tray.
In other words, the objects of the invention are satisfied in that the axial clamping device consists of two spring-loaded tongues opposite each other relative to the axis of the frame, extending in the direction of the supporting column between the intermediate tray and the tray that can be removed by means of the plug-in connection. The tongues are arranged on one of these structural parts and form a snap closure with locking recesses formed in the respective other structural part.
As a result of the provision of two mutually opposite, spring-loaded tongues (formed either on the intermediate tray or on the removable tray and engaging into the opposite structural part), a clamping device which is simple to handle is assigned to each plug-in connection. The mutually opposite spring-loaded tongues can be gripped with one hand from outside and pivoted relative to each other between the thumb and forefinger, thereby being released from the locking recesses. As a result, the removable tray can be pulled off axially. In order to close the clamping device, it is only necessary to replace the removed tray, the sections of the supporting column being inserted one into the other via the plug-in connection. The spring-loaded tongues then engage in the manner of a snap closure into the locking recesses via corresponding lead-in surfaces. If a plurality of trays are arranged one above the other to form two or more mountings for the test tubes, the plug-in connection can merely be released in the region of the actuated clamping tongues, while the clamping devices for the other plug-in connections remain engaged, so that irrespective of the number of mountings and the associated subdivision of the supporting column, the frame is divided into only two handling units when the spring-loaded tongues of a mounting are released.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, a third tray is provided and the first, second, and third trays form two pairs of trays each having an intermediate tray disposed in between, the intermediate trays each carrying a pair of the spring-loaded tongues, and a respective tray of the first, second, and third trays arranged above the intermediate trays and connected via plug-in connections to the supporting column has the locking recesses formed therein.
Particularly simple design conditions are achieved with three trays, accommodating an intermediate tray between each pair. In this case, the two intermediate trays carry the spring-loaded tongues, and the trays respectively arranged above the intermediate trays and connected via plug-in connections to the supporting column form of the locking recesses. In this case, structural parts projecting downward from the removable trays, which might interfere with the setting down of the removed handling unit, become superfluous. The tray that has been removed in fact forms a resting surface for the handling unit.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an insert for a pneumatic tube conveyor capsule for holding test tubes, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.